200 Summers
by HorseyWitchOfTorchwood
Summary: In a normal holiday camp in England, stange things begin to happen. The Doctor is convinced someone is messing with the guests, but why? Erin Alexander has noticed these strange things. The only problem is, no one believes her. The Doctor and Erin team up to find out what is happening. Set between "The God Complex" and "Closing Time". NOT Doctor/OC. On hiatus, sorry.


200 Summers

**I've been watching _Doctor Who_. I've begun to wonder "hang on, we've missed two hundred years between "The God Complex" and "Closing Time" and no one will tell us what he's been up to." So I'm writing what he's been doing. Every **_**Doctor Who**_** fic I write with "200" in the title will be in this series of fics. **

* * *

Chapter One

_Erin Alexandra_

I was sat on the stairs waiting. Dad had been nagging me all morning so I was now ready to leave. Now he was holding us up.

"Erin, get in the car." Dad said.

"Are we leaving now?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." I yanked on the lead by my feet. "Come on, Killer."

My Alsatian pup ran alongside me as we went to the car. He hopped on the backseat in between me and baby Eva. My little brother, Erik, jumped up from the extra backseats behind me.

"I thought you were sitting with me!"

"Fine." I climbed into the back. "Happy?"  
"And we're going." Dad said. He pulled out of the drive. "No going back."

"Turn right at the next junction." The sat nag said.

"Devon, here we come!" I cried.

"Erin, don't talk over the sat nav."

DWDWDW

"Look at that." Dad said as he drove into the camp. "It says Welcome." He pointed to a sign.

"Dad, that's the name of the camp."

"Look at that." Dad said, point to a young man leant against the wall. "Needs a haircut. And what is on his head?"

"I think it's a fez." I said, slamming the car door shut.

The man looked up at me. He heard us talking. He smiled at me as though he had realised something brilliant.

"Have you four seen anything weird?" He asked.

"Get a haircut." Dad said.

"How rude!" He jumped away from the door. He turned to me. "I'm the Doctor."

"Erin." I said. "And this is Eva."

"Oh. Sister? You look alike. Same brown hair, same amber eyes, same pale skin. But you look cooler." Eva made a noise. "No. Bow ties are cool. And so are velvet jackets. I don't care what you say. She looks cool."  
"What are you doing?"

"I speak baby."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Eva! You can't call her your back up mum!"

"I'm gonna leave..." I said.

"Give me a shout if anything weird happens!"

DWDWDW

I was sat in our caravan. Killer was getting hyper and Mum couldn't get the fire to work.

"Erin. Go to reception and tell them our fire doesn't work. And take that bloody dog."

"I don't know what to do with her." I told Killer as we walked past the laundrette. "She just nags and nags." I turned the corner. "I mean, how can someone be like that and not drive themselves mad?" I paused. "I swear this is taking longer than I thought. I mean... hang on, that's the sports court. But that's..." I turned the map around. "At the back of the camp. But I went..." I traced my route on the map. "That doesn't make sense. We must have taken a wrong turn." I turned slightly. "You can see our caravan! We just did a complete U turn!"

I continued to walk around until I bumped into a man. "Hey, have you seen reception?"

"It's down there."

"I was headed to there! How did I get... never mind."  
"Try reading the map, Sweetheart."

DWDWDW

"Erin, you got lost." Dad said for the millionth time."

"Erin, do you want to do the party dances?"

"Go ahead, Erik. I'll catch up. I just need to be taken seriously."

"Erin, you took a wrong turn. You got lost. Forget about it."

"I swear it happened!" I snapped.

"Erin, calm down." Dad said. "No need to get worked up. You got lost."

"I didn't! I should have ended up there!"

"Erin, be quiet!"

"I'll go and check on Killer first." I snapped, standing up.

I was on my way out when the Doctor came up to me.

"I heard what you were saying."  
"Come to laugh at me?"

"No. I need you to show me exactly where you went."

DWDWDW

We took the exact same route I took that afternoon. We found ourselves stood outside reception.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"Erin, show me how far you remember the path."

I stood at the corner. "I turned this corner and ended up half way across the bloody camp!"

He held up a weird stick thing. It began to make a weird noise as he moved it around the spot.

"That's strange. The signal's gone. But I'm still picking up energy. You must have been caught in some sort of power surge. It must have created a small portal and spat you out somewhere else." He held the thing in front of me. "You have a trace of it."

"What did you do?"

"I scanned you. With my sonic screwdriver."

"Please tell me that is not an innuendo."  
"No. Don't be silly."He stood right in front of me. "Erin, what was over at the sports court?"

"Couple of kids playing football. Nothing else."

"We need to see where you ended up."

"Why are you talking so quietly."  
"I thought it was cool."

"You think everything is cool."  
"So, bow-ties and velvet coats are not cool?"

"Velvet coats are cool. Bow-ties are not."

"Yes they are. I will try to find out where the portal spat you out. I'll come back later. If you see anything you aren't sure of, run."  
"Doctor!" I called after his retreating back.

"What now?"

"Do you say that to everyone?" I asked.

"No. Of course not."

DWDWDW

I was woken up by a banging on my window. "Erin!" I sat up and pulled aside the Curtin. I jumped back. The Doctor was stood there with his overly smiley face pressed against the glass.

"Erin, let me in."  
"You look like an axe murderer."

"Is that good?"

"No. It is most definitely not good." I snapped, opening the window. "Don't wake Erik up."

"Of course not. What are you wearing?"

"My PJs."

"You can't save the world wearing that! You look like you just rolled out of bed!"

"I did. You forced me too."

"Do you have trainers?"

"I have daps."  
"They'll do. Come on!"  
"What makes you think I'm coming with you?"

"Erin, if I have learnt anything about humans, it's that you can't resist an adventure."

* * *

**I would like to point out, that part about Erin and Killer getting lost was based on something that happened to me and my mum when we were on holiday. We kept going towards reception and somehow ended opposite our caravan. We were walking along and suddenly realised "There's _Dad_! We're back where we started!" The next day we retraced our steps and ended up at reception. Spooky, right?**

**As usual, review. I love to hear what you think. I personally wasn't sure about this chapter. This fic won't be updated for at least two weeks because I'm staying with my aunt. I'll be checking my reviews on my phone though. If you have any questions about the fic (if something confused you or whatever), PM me, but I can't seem to answer PMs on my phone so you might not get a reply for a while**

**And happy olympics! May the odds be forever in your favour... wait, wrong fandom**


End file.
